Pro guide
So you have got some nice armor, some guns, food, weapons, a camp spot, what now? Being a pro First of all you need a nice camp spot, the spot needs to provide: 1) an open view on the area, 2) Military, medical, police and extremely rare loot (it doesn't have to be in the building or campspot, just in the area) 3) a place where you can camp if someone comes close (panic room). 4) not much entries, a maximum of 1 or 2 entries that you can block off with some barbed wires When you got that spot the game all cares about killing, getting supply drops, ammo, ASMO spray paints and guns. When you don't know if there are enemies close just use F3 + A, it rerenders the chunks and you can see everyone trough the walls for 0.25 sec. but don't use it too much, because you might get banned for it. If you want to kill someone you should try it like this: # If you are camping. ) First try to snipe him (AWP or AS50). As soon as the enemy comes close you should pull out a less ranged guns (dragunov, m1 garand, sporter-22 without x6 scope). When the enemy comes really close to your building use some close range weapons (AK-47, P90, M4A1, MP5K, G18). Make sure to use suppressors on most of the guns, so it will be harder for them to find you, players can shoot back so take good cover. # If you are rushing in. ) First try to find some open spots in the building where the enemies are camping, like windows, if you find a window and you see the player, shoot at him with some strong automatic guns (M240). If you can't find any of those windows try to find flanks and other ways to get inside, like via the rooftop, If you find them, ask your clan to come from all possible sides, Use close range guns (AK-47, P90, M4A1, MP5K, G18). Make sure you kill them all. Storage After killing all the guys you will get loads of guns and other loot, but that won't fit in your inventory. Here is a tip on how to get some space in your inventory: If you have a full backback just get a new one and put the full one in your inventory, if you need something just switch your backpacks, you can have a total of 37 backpacks, and a large backpack contains 27 slots, 27 x 37 = 999 slots + tac vest (18) = 1017 slots. Keep it organised, use a backpack for: medical, clothes, food, guns, ammo and gun attachments. Don't put everything you find just randomly in 1 large bag. If you have a backpack and you don't know whats in it but you don't want to put it on, just press R when your mouse is on the backpack and you can see everything that is inside of it. If you are a donator and you have /enderchest or /echest, make sure you fill the echest with large bags Oh yea and you can't put backpacks in backpacks ;( Supply drops If you want to know what supply drops are, click here. As I wrote it before, when you are a pro the game cares a little bit more about killing, and getting loot. The best way to get loot is a supply drop, since there is a lot of: Food, water, equipment, spray paints, ammo and guns. The best way to get a supply drop is by running at the coordinates as fast as you can, make sure you know there are no players close to you, donators can use /near on some servers. The first thing you do is check for other players, then kill all the zombies with silenced guns or melee weapons, so you don't attract any more zombies, then you check the supply drop. First take out all of the good stuff you need, then hover your mouse over the bad items and press 'Q'. After that you need to throw a M67 HE grenade right next to the supply drop. The empty supply drop and the bad loot on the ground will go to space and you confuse any other players who try to loot the supply drop. After you have done that you run as fast as you can at your camp spot but make sure that there are no players there, as soon as you are safe you put all the supply loot inside of your bags